Turbo Transport
The Turbo Transport is one of the favored armored regimental land-based transporter and mobile command center in use by Imperial military forces that is designed by the Mercurian faction of the Adeptus Mechanicus. From the Forges of Mercury: Declassified Data Archives for the Turbo Transport. Historically the Imperial Guard has been given the name of the Emperor’s Sledgehammer as opposed to the Legiones Astartes as the Scalpel. Still at times the Guard has been regarded as having a slow response in such that any engagement where they are deployed would have been lost by the time they arrive or the local Planetary Defense Forces have succeeded but at great cost of manpower and resources (1). The Imperial Guard does win critical battles, if several regiments are gathered from nearby sectors for deployment that is. But there has been a trend the Guard having the need for better rapid deployment and response to frontline battles yet with closer command support and communications for better coordination. Reason for this is that in the past communications came from command centers far away from the frontlines and mounting casualties among Valkyrie pilots ferrying troops (2). Late in the engagements is when mass confusion and mayhem reach high levels that cause heavy casualties and only brute force and sheer numbers or tactical acumen could battles be won (3). This was not acceptable to the commanders leading their forces and so sought aid for rapid response vehicles or inventions to solve this. The Mercurians of the Adeptus Mechanicus took this as a challenge with relish and so set to work on building such a vehicle. With the success of their Wrath command tank Imperial Guard commanders are able to coordinate and communicate with their forces to atleast control battlefield confusion. Still the Guard lacks sufficient rapid on site deployment for their troops as the Wrath seems not enough. The Turbo Transport came as inspiration when some adepts were observing other adepts modifying Tauros vehicles (4). It is a large rapid transporter equipped with numerous missile pod, anti-armor and anti-personnel weapons making this vehicle ideal for deep strike operations. It is also equipped with void shields and new adamantium composite alloy that allows it disperse enemy fire over a wide area for self defense. What makes this vehicle essential is its interior that is enough to transport 1000 troop regiments and their armor support into critical engagements. Also this vehicle is equipped with the latest vox- and pict-casters and cogitators making this a secondary command center for commanders relaying communications and coordination. It is complemented with a crew of 12 for handling the vehicle but two if the rest are crew by servitors and robots. This vehicle could not perform its function if it is slow. No the transport is able to go into an excess of 150 kph. The secret behind this is the galvanic motor technology the Mercurians extensively researched to apply more uses out of it. There are numerous large motors all linked together so that transport can run in the event that some of its wheels are damaged or destroyed. There are some limitations to the Turbo transport. For one it could not go through urban and dense spaces as its massive size is unsuitable for it. There has been research to solve this but so far the transport can maneuver through relatively open terrain. Its wheels are variable and adaptable to any environment it travels through This is the vehicle military observers have wanted for engagements in the many wars the Imperium wages despite its perceived weaknesses. Indeed it proved itself as a premier support vehicle as it was deployed during a battle with the Tau in the Eastern Fringe of the Ultima Segmentum (5). Notes 1) Keep in mind that this is where Warp travel has been improved extensively thanks to the efforts of our holy Emperor, his son, Primarch Magnus, and the Adeptus Astronomica. 2) The Valkyrie is the primary transport for airborne combat regiments that is only under the command of the Imperial Navy and provided on as-needed basis. There maybe times that communications would fail and coordination becomes difficult. 3) There have been efforts to train officers to achieve acceptable tactical prowess as using mass charges by incompetent officers for so little gain only increases casualties among the rank and file Guardsmen. We can all thank Primarch Roboute Guilliman, as his efforts and seminal papers helped with the implementation of good tactics and strategies used by all military forces and academies, both Guard and Navy, across the Imperium. 4) For those curious a Tauros is an all-terrain utility vehicle used for their speed and usage among frontier worlds. The adepts modifying this vehicle were later found out used for underground races and other types of fun. 5) This is the infamous Damocles Gulf Crusade where Imperial and Tau forces clashed only to be interrupted by Tyranid Hive Fleet Behemoth. Category:Forges of Mercury